My Hot Kitten
by Muffluousse
Summary: What you feel if you find naughty and innoncent kitten? " Nyah ahhh d-daddyh," " Oh- my sweety kitten. Daddy will punish you ! " "A-apa T-tae nakal daddy? A-anghh d-dadhh." It's just story about Kitten!Tae and Him Hot Master!Jungkook Mature Content
1. chapter 1

KOOKV

KITTEN!TAE

DOM!JUNGKOOK

Cerita ini berisi konten dewasa dan boy x boys! Bagi yang tak suka harap segera menekam tombol back sebelum muntah(?)

Cerita ini pure hasil pemikiran chobun! Jika ada kesamaan alur cerita dan tokoh mohon dimaklumi karna saya juga terinpirasi dari cerita author lain. Tapi keseluruhan cerita sekli lagi murni dari pemikiran saya

This is my second fanfiction!

Hope you like it!

Happy reading!!

Seoul, 09 Juli 2025

08:00 PM KST

JEON'S CORP

Malam semakin larut, tak terasa seorang lelaki berambut hitam legam masih berkutik dengan berkas-berkas menyebalkan yang membuat ia terjebak selama 3 hari dimeja kerjanya. Dia mendengus kesal dan melirik jam tangannya dengan enggan.

"Pukul 08 malam. Kurasa lebih baik aku pulang " batinnya. Dia mengambil gagang telepon dan memencet angka 1 tanda ia sedang menghubungi sekretarisnya.

"Namjoon, keruanganku sekarang." Ujarnya singkat namun sarat akan perintah mutlak yang harus dikerjakan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban sang sekretaris ia pun menutup telepon dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya. Sedikit bersenandung kecil dan memejamkan mata tenang sebelum,

"toktok" ketukan pintu terdengar. Terucap kata "masuklah" dari sang atasan dan mulai masuklah sang sekretaris -namjoon- dengan membungkuk hormat. "Apa ada yang anda butuhkan Jeon Sajangnim?,"tanyanya sopan.

Ya- benar lelaki yang disapa sajangnim itu adalah Jeon Jungkook laki-laki berusia 22 tahun yang sudah menjadi CEO di Jeon's Corp tepat pada usia 18tahun yang harusnya dihabiskan dengan bermain diluar bersama teman kuliah dan juga meleburkan diri pada club malam dan sejenisnya. Tapi itu tidak berlaku pada-nya karna ia lebih memilih menggantikan sang ayah yang notabenenya sudah cukup berumur itu dan mengabdikan dirinya selama kurang lebih 4 tahun pada perusahan yang berjalan di bidang desain dan otomotif itu.

Siapa yang tak mengenal Jeon Jungkook? Pria dengan hidung bangir, rahang tegas, tatapan tajam dan mengintimidasi dan juga jangan lupakan kepribadiannya yang teramat sangat dingin. Tak heran, banyak wanita atau bahkan para uke akan bertekuk lutut dihadapannya dan rela ditarik keranjang hanya untuk sekedar melakukan one stand night. Kembali pada tujuan awal Jungkook memanggil namjoon sang sekretaris.

"Aku akan pulang cepat sekarang, segala berkas yang kuberikan sudah kupelajari. Pastikan jadwal rapatku kau atur serapi dan tak ada kesalahan. Aku tak ingin mendengar keluhan dari para mitra kerja kita namjoon. Kerjakan dengan baik atau tidak? Kau tau akibatnya," ucapnya tanpa jeda dan diakhiri dengan seringai tampan diwajahnya. Namjoon hanya tersenyum dan mengiyakan perintah sang atasan.

08:45 PM KST

WHALIEN CLUB

Setelah memberi perintah dan diiyakan oleh sekretarisnya. Disinilah jungkook berada. Disebuah club malam yang ramai dan jangan lupakan aroma alkohol yang begitu menyengat dihidungnya. Matanya masih mencari sesuatu dan ya- dia menemukannya. Sesosok lelaki maaf -pendek- dengan surai orange dan setelan kantornya yang sudah cukup berantakan akibat bercumbu dengan dua laki-laki manis bertelinga dan juga berekor seperti kelinci. Kelinci? Ya- club ini menyediakan mutan dengan berbagai jenis dengan harga murah sampai mahal untuk memuaskan lelaki hidung belang yang haus akan sex. Jungkook bergedik geli lalu menghampiri teman lamanya itu yang tampak tak menyadari kehadirannya.

" Oh- apakah istrimu tak cukup sexy hanya untuk sekedar melampiaskan hormon mu itu, jimin?," ujarnya sarkas dan mendudukan diri disamping laki-laki tersebut. Lelaki bersurai orange bermarga Park itu lantas menyudahi acara -mari bercumbunya- itu dan berdecak sebal sembari memberi gesture mengusir pada kedua mutan kelinci yang sudah berantakan itu.

"Tsk, selalu saja,"gumamnya sembari meneguk segelas wine dengan sekali teguk lalu menatap jungkook sinis.

Ya- Park Jimin mitra kerja sekaligus sahabat dari Jeon Jungkook. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak masa sekolah menengah pertama kala itu. Park Jimin yang saat itu pendiam, pemalu dan maaf pendek kala itu kini telah berubah menjadi seorang lelaki tampan, keren dan notabenenya sebagai pewaris tunggal perusahaan elektronik ternama di Korea Selatan yang juga merupakan suami dari Min Yoongi atau sekarang bernama Park Yoongi yang juga merupakan anak tunggal dari perusahaan Min Entertaiment.

Jungkook terkekeh melihat dengusan sebal sahabatnya itu dan meminta pelayan memberikan minuman seperti biasa yang ia ucapkan sedatar mungkin pada pelayan dan berakhir dengan telah disediakannya 2 botol red wine dengan kadar alkohol tak seberapa dimeja mereka. Jungkook menuangkan wine itu dan meneguknya dengan cepat hingga memberikan sensasi sedikit terbakar ,panas dan juga nikmat ditenggorokannya. Jimin hanya tersenyum miring ketika melihat jungkook seperti itu.

"Tenanglah dude, tak akan ada yang menghabiskan winemu itu."ucapnya menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang ada. "Biar kutebak. Penat karna 3 hari terkurung di nerakamu itu,Jeon?" Tanyanya retoris. Jungkook hanya berdecak kecil lalu melonggarkan dasi yang mencekik lehernya itu.

"Diam berarti aku benar. Kkkk tenang dude! Kau datang pada waktu yang tepat. Pemilik club ini bilang bila dia punya barang baru yang akan dilelang malam ini." Ucapnya menaik turunkan alisnya memberi gesture menggoda pada jungkook.

"Kau tau bukan? Bahwa aku tak akan pernah bermain dengan mutan seperti kau? Aku lebih memilih menidurimu dibanding harus meniduri mutan yang mungkin akan menyusahkanku."ucap jungkook lalu kembali meneguk wine yang entah kapan telah terisi itu.

"Oh- tenanglah kawan. Mutan kali ini berbeda, dia typemu sekali. Sexy,polos dan juga belum tersentuh siapapun! Aku akan membelikannya untukmu! Anggap saja sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu tahun lalu," ujar jimin santai dan membisikkan sesuatu pada pelayan yang lewat disana, lalu jungkook? Dia hanya menaikkan satu alisnya dan menggeleng pelan lalu kembali menyesap winenya.

Other side.

"Oh- lihat! Kau sangat manis dan sexy tae! Aku yakin akan ada yang membelimu malam ini" ujar sang pemilik sedikit mengendus leher seorang lelaki yang ia panggil barusan.

"M-master ahh." Lenguhnya saat sang master mengecup dan meremas pelan bokongnya. Ekornya bergerak gelisah dan jangan lupakan telinganya yang ntah sejak kapan telah menutup tanda ia sedang ketakutan.

"Tenanglah sayang, setelah ini kau akan mendapatkan master yang sangat tampan! Oh- betapa beruntungnya kau taehyung! "Pekik sang pemilik lalu merapikan penampilan kucing manisnya itu.

Kucing? Ya- Kim Taehyung, berusia 12 Tahun seekor mutan kucing dengan ekor dan telinga putih. Wajah bak boneka porselen, bibir merah nan menggoda, kulit putih bersih dan mulus dan oh- jangan lupakan bokong sintalnya yang hanya tertutup bawahan kemeja putih yang ia kenakan.

Taehyung melirik sang majikan yang tengah berbincang dengan pelayan club ini. Ekornya tak bisa berhenti bergerak karena gelisah sekaligus takut membayangkan kehidupannya dengan master barunya.

Selama dirawat oleh sang majikan, taehyung diperlakukan dengan baik tanpa ada siksaan dan hal lainnya. Tapi kali ini, akankah dia mendapat master yang sama? Entahlah, tak ada yang tau jawaban itu. Tapi sepertinya pertanyaanmu akan terjawab bukan? Ah pastinya karna..

"Ayo taehyung, master barumu sudah menunggumu dibawah." Ujarnya tersenyum miring menuntun sang mutan kucing kesayangannya menuju tempat master barunya itu. Taehyung menunduk selama perjalanan menuju tempat duduk sang master,

"Selamat malam Tuan Park. Ini dia mutan kucing yang telah saya janjikan." Ujarnya to the point sembari mendorong taehyung agar lebih maju. Taehyung hanya menunduk dan bergumam " Selamat malam," dengan sangat pelan.

Jimin tersenyum miring dan puas dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini apalagi saat melirik jungkook yang blank dan menjilat bibirnya yang mngkin sedikit kering akibat melihat cara berpakaian sang mutan yang menantang.

"Oh- dia benar-benar luar biasa Hoseok-ah. Aku benar-benar puas, kau tak pernah mengecewakanku. Dan ini sebagai bayaranmu."ucap jimin memberikan cek sebagai tanda pembayaran. Jimin menjilat bibirnya sensual lalu menatap taehyung intens.

"Terimakasih Tuan, dia milikmu sekarang. Usianya 12 Tahun, dia ini mutan jantan yang bisa memasak dan melakukan pekerjaan lain. Dan yang lebih spesialnya lagi dia sangat bisa memuaskan hasratmu yang sepertinya mulai terbakar Tuan." Ucap hoseok tersenyum licik dan mendorong taehyung kearah mereka berdua. Ah- bukan lebih tepatnya kearah jungkook yang tentu saja disambut dengan sangat senang olehnya!

Jungkook pov

Aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali kala ada seorang laki-laki bernama Hoseok datang bersama seekor mutan kucing yang benar-benar membuatku merasa panas hanya dengan melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak!? Lihat! Wajah cantik, bibir merah menggoda meminta dilumat dan Oh Tuhan- pakaiannya yang mungkin akan membuat semua laki-laki mimisan saat melihatnya -oke yang terakhir berlebihan-.

Tapi aku bersumpah! Dia sangat indah dan aku sangat ingin segera menggeretnya keranjang, mengukungnya, memasukinya dan membuatnya mendesah dibawahku. "Oh Jeon membayangkannya saja kau sudah mengeras, sabarlah little jeon sebentar lagi kau akan memasukinya." Debat jungkook pada pikirannya sendiri.

Aku tersadar saat melihat mutan itu didorong kearah kami. Ah- tidak maksudku kearahku. Aku dengan senang hati menangkapnya dan mendudukinya dipangkuanku. Aku tersenyum miring dan menatapnya intens. "Jadi.. Siapa namamu kucing manis?"tanyaku dengan nada rendah.

Dia hanya menunduk dan memainkan ujung kemejanya, "N-namaku K-kim T-taehyung T-tuan," jawabnya gemetar. Desiran hebat kurasakan saat mendengar suaranya yang berat namun halus itu. Aku terkekeh pelan lalu mengusap pahanya pelan mencoba menenangkan si manis dipangkuanku ini.

"Oh- jungkook setidaknya berterima kasihlah padaku! Tsk sahabat yang baik sekali! Aku yang membelikanmu kucing menggairahkan ini. Dan lalu kau melupakan keberadaanku? Benar-benar luar biasa" sindir jimin menghentikan kegiatan -mari mengelus- yang kulakukan. Aku terkekeh pelan dan memberikan senyuman termanis yang kupunya.

"Oh- jangan tersenyum seperti itu teman- kau membuatku ketakutan! Kau seperti om-om mesum saat ini!" Ujar jimin lagi dengan tampang yang menggelikan.

Aku kembali memasang wajah datarku dan berdiri sembari menggendong ala bridal mutan kucing manisku yang masih sibuk menunduk.

"Aku pulang! Dan terimkasih atas hadiahmu jimin. Aku menyukainya- benar-benar menyukainya hingga rasanya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang. Benar bukan manis?" Ucapku menunjukkan smirkku dan segera melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari club ini menuju parkiran dan segera melesakkan diriku menuju mansion milikku untuk bersenang-senang dengan mutanku.

Jungkook pov end.

Dan dilain sisi jimin hanya terkekeh pelan dan kembali meneguk minumannya kasar dan memijit pangkal hidungnya dan tersenyum sulit diartikan. "Selamat bersenang-senang Jungkook. Senang bisa membuatmu terpuaskan dan melupakan dendam kita." gumamnya pelan lalu menyambar kunci mobilnya dan ikut keluar dari club.

Hello guys! Chobun balik lagi dengan cerita baru! Kkkkkk cerita ini terlintas begitu aja di pikiran saya karna liat fanart ditwitter wkwkw.

Maafkan tulisan saya yang jelek ini karna saya hanya penulis amatir yang baru saja terbit(?)

Semoga kalian suka ya dengan ceritanya! Maafkan chobun kalau ada kata" yang kurang jelas. Chobun hanya mencoba menumpahkan ide diotak chobun ini! So enjoying guys!

Please comment and vote!

-xchobun


	2. Chapter 2

KOOKV

KITTEN!TAE

DOM!JUNGKOOK

Cerita ini berisi konten dewasa dan boy x boys! Bagi yang tak suka harap segera menekam tombol back sebelum muntah(?)

Cerita ini pure hasil pemikiran chobun! Jika ada kesamaan alur cerita dan tokoh mohon dimaklumi karna saya juga terinpirasi dari cerita author lain. Tapi keseluruhan cerita sekli lagi murni dari pemikiran saya

This is my second fanfiction!

Hope you like it!

Happy reading!!

Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap raut kesal sang kitten hybridnya itu. "Ada apa sayang? Bukankah kau ingin eskrim?" tanya nya lembut. Taehyung mengangguk dengan raut wajah menggemaskan, "tapi mana little jeon mu master! Kau bilang ada eskrimnya! Kau bhong" adunya sebal. Jungkook terkekeh dan sedikit mendudukan tubuhnya da bersandar pada dinding di ranjangnya. "Benar-benar polos" batin jungkook. "Ini little jeon ku sayang, hisap dan jilatlah kupastikan kau akan mendapat eskrim vanilla mu setelah itu. Jadi ayo mulai lakukan sayang." bujuknya pada taehyung. Taehyung yang mulai paham mengangguk dan...

"Ahhh taehhh." lenguh jungkook saat...

BAB III

JUNGKOOK POV

" Ahhh taehhh." lenguh ku saat taehyung mulai menggengam dan menjilati penisku layaknya lolipop, aku mengadahkan kepalaku nikmat saat merasakan lidahnya yang hangat sekaligus basah itu menyapa.

"H-hisap taehh, ahh- bukankah k-kau i-ngin eskrim vanilla?." tanyaku tersedat karna jilatannya yang benar - benar membuatku gila. Bagaimana tidak? coba kau ada diposisiku sekarang, kau tengah bersandar dikepala ranjang dalam keadaan naked dan bernafsu, lalu tepat diselangkanganmu ada seekor kitten hybrid cantik nan menggoda tengah menjilati penismu layaknya lolipop. Sudah dapat kau bayangkan? Ah- kurasa kalian harus merasakannya sendiri kalau ingin percaya. Tapi tentu tidak dengan taehyung-ku ini,karna aku akan memukulmu jika kau berani meyentuhnya.

" Ahh- shit!," umpatku saat merasakan taehyung memasukkan penisku kedalam mulutnya yang kecil dan hangat itu. Dia mulai menghisap-hisapnya dengan tempo sedang lalu kemode hard. Kepalaku benar-benar pusing merasakan hisapannya,

"mhh.. slurphh." ku dengar taehyung melenguh saat aku ikut menggerakan penisku didalam mulutnya. Entah, taehyung benar-benar sudah handal, tampang polosnya seperti hanya topeng untuk dirinya. " Ahhh- t-taehh hisaph kuath sayang, oh- sebentar lagi."ucapku saat merasakan diriku akan keluar, taehyung mulai mengisap kuat penisku dan aku membantunya dengan menggerakan penisku didalam mulutnya itu.

Hingga, " ahh- taehh-." lenguhku saat mencapai klimaksku. " Telan itu tae, itu eskrimmu," ujarku saat melihat taehyung menerima cairan cintaku itu dimulutnya, aku mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapatkan wajah taehyung memerah dengan aliran sperma dikedua belah bibirnya, dahinya berkerut seperti tengah berpikir. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku mencoba mencerna ekspresi yang ia keluarkan, dan tak lama..

"Master berbohong~!," rajuknya sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Aku yang melihatnya pun menarik ia kepangkuanku, dan mengelus pinggangnya sensual. "Berbohong apa eum? bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan eskrimmu?," tanyaku lembut sembari sesekali mengecup bibirnya.

Taehyung merona dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, "M-master b-bilang eskrimnya rasa vanilla~! T-tapi t-tadi ra-rasanya s-sedikit asin. Tapi t-tae s-suka eskrim milik master~!."pekiknya senang.

Aku terkekeh melihat tingkahnya, "Kau suka? Kalau begitu master akan selalu berikan padamu. Tapi tae harus jadi anak baik okay? Dan mulai sekarang panggil aku dengan sebutan Daddy, paham?," ucapku mencubit pelan pipinya. Taehyung memekik senang, lalu mengangguk semangat menampilkan senyum kotaknya yang menawan. "Ahh-" lenguhku saat bokong taehyung tak sengaja menggesek penisku.

Aku menyeringai kala melihat taehyung terkejut, "M-ma ah- D-daddy tak apa? Apa a-ada yang sakit?," tanyanya panik dan tanpa sengaja bergerak dan menyebabkan penisku kembali tergesek bokongnya. "Ahh, taehh j-janganhh bergerakhh terushh.. kau membuatnyahh ahh- bangun." ucapku susah payah menikmati gesekan dibawah sana. Aku memejamkan mataku hikmat, sentuhan taehyung pada tubuhku benar-benar menambah buruk suasana dan kesesakan dibawah sana.

"Tae, apa kau ingin membantu daddy sayang? Daddy benar-benar merasa sesak sekarang." ujarku memelas, kulihat taehyung menatapku bingung dengan ekspresi tak dapat ditebak.

"D-daddy ingin tae bantu apa? ayo katakan tae akan membantu daddy~! lihat daddy berkeringat banyak sekali," ujarnya dengan suara bergetar khas dengan nada khawatir. Aku tersenyum menang dalam hati, "Benarkah tae ingin membantu daddy?." tanyaku dengan ekspresi semelas mungkin, taehyung hanya mengangguk cepat membuat surai kecoklatan miliknya bergerak dan membuat sebagian matanya tertutup helaian surai halus itu.

"Anak baik, kalau begitu buka celana dalam tae dan sedikit mengangkanglah untuk daddy, tae maukan?," ucapku dengan ekspresi sedih.

Tanpa banyak bertanya taehyung pun segera membuka celana yang menutupi kejantanan mungilnya itu, dia pun dengan segera mengangkang dipangkuanku. "Seperti ini dad?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar polos. Aku gemas, benar-benar gemas dengan tingkahnya, aku pun tersenyum dan mengecup sekilas bibirnya,

"Iya sayang seperti itu, tahan! mungkin ini akan terasa sakit karena tak ada pemanasan."ucapku menenangkan, dia hanya memandangku dengan wajah bingung tapi segera mengangguk mengiyakan ucapanku.

"Gigit atau cakar daddy jika itu sakit, okay? Daddy akan mulai," ucapku lembut dan mengecupi kedua matanya, pipinya, lalu mengecupi beberapa kali bibirnya. Aku mulai menggesekkan kejantananku kebelahan bokong taehyung.

"Ashh- dadhh."lenguh taehyung saat aku mulai memasukkan kepala penisku kedalam analnya. Taehyung memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit, "Ahh- k-kau ahh sempith sayang. Bahkan rasanya ahh nikmath sebelum masuk ahh kesana ahh." ucapku terbata perlahan memasukkan penisku keanalnya.

"H-hiks d-daddy s-sakithh. lepashh ashhh dad- AKHHH~!." pekik taehyung saat aku menghentakan penisku hingga masuk sempurna keanalnya. Aku menjilat pelan air matanya yang mengalir dan mendiamkannya sejenak hingga ia terbiasa.

JUNGKOOK POV END.

Taehyung masih sedikit terisak saat jungkook memasukkan benda yang asing kedalam analnya, tanngannya bergerak mencoba mengeluarkan benda yang menyakitkan itu.

"Ahhh shh d-dadhh."lenguh taehyung saat jungkook mulai menggerakan penisnya didalam sana. Taehyung mencengkram bahu jungkook, saat jungkook mulai mengangkat bokongnya dan mengeluar masukkan penis besarnya, "Ahh- t-taehh k-kau ahhh~ nikmath~."rancau jungkook saat ia merasakan penisnya dipijat oleh rektum taehyung, taehyung memejamkan matanya dan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya seiring permainan yang dibuat jungkook. -Plok plok plok- bunyi hentakan yang dihasilkan dari bokong taehyung dan paha jungkook kini menghiasi kamar jungkook yang semakin panas.

"Ashhh d-dadhh~ ahhhh~."lenguh demi lenguh erangan dei erangan terlontar dari bibir taehyung. Taehyung mengetatkan analnya tanpasadar saat merasakan ada sesuatu hal yang memaksa keluar dari kejantanannya itu. Jungkook menggeram tertahan merasakan cengkraman rektum taehyung yang seakan ingin menghancurkan penisnya itu. "Ahh shit! kau inginhh ahhh menghancurkan ohh- penisku ahhh." rancau jungkook kacau dan semakin menghentakan miliknya dalam dan beralih menidurkan taehyung.

"Ahhh- d-dadhh T-tae inginh ahhh-." ucap taehyung mengadahkan kepalanya dan menampakan tulang selangka beserta leher jenjangnya yang terlukis hasil karya sang master itu.

Jungkook tanpa berbasa-basipun segera menerjang leher taehyung sembaru terus menggerakan penisnya semakin masuk dan cepat mencoba mencari kenikmatan, dan "Nyahhh~ d-dadh l-lagii ahhh t-tusuk itu lagi ahhh." rancau taehyung saat jungkook menemukan sweet spot kitten manisnya itu. Jungkook menyeringai ditengah aktivitasnya menginvasi leher taehyung dan terus menghujami titik manis taehyung hingga membuat kepala taehyung kosong dan juga pening karna rasa nikmat yang mendominasi.

"Ahhh~ daddyhhh taehh inginhh~~ AKHHH~."pekik taehyung saat merasakan cairan putih itu lolos begitu saja mengotori perut jungkook. Jungkook menghentikan jilatan, gigitan serta hisapan pada leher taehyung. "Ouh- taehh sbentarhh lagi ahh." erang jungkook beralih mencengkram pinggul taehyung dan menggerakan penisnya semakin dalam. "Ahhh~ d-daddyhh cepathh ahh"

"Ahh~ d-daddyhh taehh lelah.ahhh~." desah taehyung frustasi karna daddynya ini masih saja menggempur lubangnya hingga membuat taehyung terhentak dan merasa ingin keluar lagi. Lalu..

TBC/?

TAPI BOHONG EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE...

"DADHHH/TAEHHH~" mereka berdua melenguh bersamaan saat jungkook akhirnya mengeluarkan cairannya didalam anal taehyung.

Becek, analnya benar-benar becek sekarang dan taehyung benar-benar merasa lelah, nafasnya masih memburu seiring jungkook yang semakin melesakkan miliknya msuk agar cairannya tak ada yang keluar sedikit pun dari anal taehyung. Jungkook menatap taehyung dan tersenyum lembut, taehyung yang melihat itupun tersipu malu dan pipinya lagi-lagi merona. Dia benci, dia benci saat pipinya selalu merona saat enatap sang master yang beberapa jam yang lalu telah resmi ini. Jungkook menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua, Ia mengecup singkat kening taehyung lalu berbaring dibelakng taehyung sembari memeluknya erat.

"Kau pasti lelah, tidurlah tae. Kau sungguh hebat." ujarnya sebelum mengecup singkat bibir taehyung dan memutuskan memejamkan mata untuk tidur. Taehyung yang melihatnya pun hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menyamankan posisinya semakin meringsek kedalam pelukan jungkook. Jungkook terkekeh merasakan telinga kucing taehyung yang menggelitiki dagunya, lalu ia mngecuk puncak kepala taehyung sayang,

"selamat malam tae."ucapnya lalu pergi kealam mimpi dan kemudian disusul taehyung. Jadi biarkan mereka tertidur, pssttt jangan ganggu mereka dan jangan katakan juga pada taehyung bahwasanya penis jungkook masih tertanam dianalnya. doakan saja agar esok pagi taehyung tak...

"eunghh~." lenguhan dari jungkook terdengar merdu mengiringi kemunculan sang mentari pagi ini.

Jungkook membuka matanya perlahan, dikala merasa sinar sang mentari mengusik tidur tampannya pagi itu. Dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kala menemukan sesosok pria manis dengan telinga kucingnya yang tengah terlelap sangat nyenyak dan nampak polos. Jungkook terkekeh, ketika mengingat kejadian dimana ia membuat kucing manisnya itu mendesah nikmat dibawah kukungannya. Jungkook mengusap pipi taehyung pelan, dan dibalas erangan tak suka dari taehyung yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Eunghh~!" lenguhan jungkook keluar lagi, kali ini penyebabnya bukan karna ia sinar mentari melainkan dari pergerakan sang kitten hybrid manisnya ini. Taehyung membelalakan matanya kala mendengar erangan erotis jungkook, mata bulatnya mengerjap berkali-kali kala melihat jungkook menatapnya dengan tatapan intens dan juga dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Selamat pagi , kucing manisku. tidurmu nyenyak?,"tanya jungkook dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tdur ditambah kecupan singkat yang menyapa bibir sedikit bengkak taehyung.

"S-selamat p-pagi d-daddy."cicit taehyung yang dihadiahi kecupan bertubi diwajah taehyung. Taehyung terkekeh pelan dan tanpa sadar..

"ahh taehhh," lenguh jungkook kembali terdengar kala taehyung kembali tak sengaja menggerakan bokongnya. Taehyung menatap takut jungkook, telinganya kini mengatup dan bibirnya turun membentuk rucutan yang imut. Jungkook menyeringai dan sedikit mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga taehyung. Taehyung merona, lalu mengangguk pelan. Kalian pensaran kenapa taehyung merona? jawabannya adalah..

"Tae, biar kutebak. pasti kau lupa kalau semalam aku belum mengeluarkan penisku dari analmu bukan? kau membuatnya bangun tae. jadi maukah kau menidurkannya? Daddy dengar, morning sex sangat bagus untuk pertumbuhan kitten hybrid junior sepertimu." ucap jungkook sensual dan setengah berbisik. Jadi kalian sudah tau jawabannya bukan? Kini taehyung masih menatap jungkook yang menyeringai dan memekik tertahan kala permintaannya diiyakan oleh taehyung. "ahhh- daddyh~." kemudian lenguhan , erangan serta suara kecipak khas orang bercinta kembali terdengar dari kamar sang CEO JEON yang sexy nan mengagumkan itu.

TBC/END?

HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA HELLO~! CHO BALIK LAGI DENGAN ADEGAN RANJANG DARI KEDUA INSAN YANG PALING HOT ITU, GIMANA HOT NGGA? MAAF YA KALAU KURANG HOT, KARNA OTAK CHO TERLALU BANYAK FANTASINYA/?

EHEHEHEHE, SUKA? SUKA? CHO MAU BERTERIMAKASIH ATAS COMMENT DAN VOTE DARI PARA PEMBACA STORY INI! JUJUR, SEBENARNYA CHO NGGA PERCAYA DIRI PAS AWAL NULIS CERITA INI, KARNA MENURUT CHO CERITA INI NGGA SEBAGUS PARA AUTHOR FAVORIT CHO~! TAPI KARNA MELIHAT RESPON YANG POSITIF DAN HEBOH DARI KALIAN AKHIRNYA CHO MULAI SEMANGAT BUAT NULIS CERITA INI~!

EHEHEHEHEHEHE, DONT FORGET TO VOTE AND COMMENT GUYS~!

PLEASE DON T BE SILENT READER~!

CAUSE UR VOMMENT ALWAYS CHEER ME UP~!

AND FOR NEXT CHAP, WAITING~!, SOON PUBLISH~!

-JXCHOBUN.


	3. Chapter 3

KOOKV

KITTEN!TAE

DOM!JUNGKOOK

.

.

.

Cerita ini berisi konten dewasa dan boy x boys! Bagi yang tak suka harap segera menekam tombol back sebelum muntah(?) p;ease dont be silent reader~!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cerita ini pure hasil pemikiran chobun! Jika ada kesamaan alur cerita dan tokoh mohon dimaklumi karna saya juga terinpirasi dari cerita author lain. Tapi keseluruhan cerita sekli lagi murni dari pemikiran saya

.

.

.

.

This is my second fanfiction!

Hope you like it!

Happy reading!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tae, biar kutebak. pasti kau lupa kalau semalam aku belum mengeluarkan penisku dari analmu bukan? kau membuatnya bangun tae. jadi maukah kau menidurkannya? Daddy dengar, morning sex sangat bagus untuk pertumbuhan kitten hybrid junior sepertimu." ucap jungkook sensual dan setengah berbisik. Jadi kalian sudah tau jawabannya bukan? Kini taehyung masih menatap jungkook yang menyeringai dan memekik tertahan kala permintaannya diiyakan oleh taehyung. "ahhh- daddyh~." kemudian lenguhan , erangan serta suara kecipak khas orang bercinta kembali terdengar dari kamar sang CEO JEON yang sexy nan mengagumkan itu.

BAB IV

MANSION JEON, 12;00 PM KST

Siang ini, taehyung masih terbaring diranjang sang master dengan raut lelah kentara dan jangan lupakan cara tidurnya yang melebarkan kaki yang ditutupi selimuti itu. kalian pasti bertanya bagaimana bisa bukan? biar kukatakan, ini semua perbuatan Yang Mulia Jeon Jungkook yang terus menggoyangkan dan menyodok hole taehyung hingga pukul 10 pagi. APA 10 PAGI?!?! Kalian terkejut bukan? bahkan akupun terkejut kenapa Jeon -MESUM- Jungkook itu begitu gila?! bayangkan jika kau ada diposisi taehyung?!? baru semalam kau dibobol hingga pukul 05 pagi, lalu saat pagi tiba kau kembali dibobol hingga pukul 10 pagi!?!kurasa jungkook harus sesegera mungkin dibawa ke ahli kesehatan dan kejiwaan agar dia berhenti melakukan itu. kalian pasti setuju bukan denganku? ah- pasti tentu saja tidak. bukankah tujuan kalian membaca ini karena ingin melihat jungkook membobol taehyung bukan? jadi kurasa kalian tak akan setuju jika jungkook sembuh, benar? baiklah kalian menang! sekarang kembali pada sosoko manis bertelinga dan berekor kucing berwarna putih itu tampak nyenyak terlelap, ah- lebih tepatnya masih nyenyak sebelum...

"eunghhh~" taehyung melenguh saat merasakan ada benda kenyal kembali menyapa pipinya.Tangan mungilnya mendorong pelan wajah sang pelaku yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Jeon Jungkook yang entah sejak kapan tengah terduduk sembari mengecupi pipi taehyung dengan setelan jas dan rambut yang benar-benar mengagumkan itu. Ya, stelah acara -mari menyetubuhi taehyung- tadi pagi, jungkook segera bergegas pergi kekantor untuk meetingnya yang tentu saja penting tapi sepertinya kini meeting itu tak lebih penting dari kitten hybrid manis dan sexy miliknya. Jungkook terkekeh saat melihat taehyung sesekali mengusap pipinya kesal lalu memberengutkan bibirnya lucu dengan mata terpejam, sungguh! jungkook dibuat gemas sekaligus -ekhem- horny -ekhem- oleh tingkah taehyung. Jungkook menggeleng pelan saat pikiran kotor kembali memenuhi kepalanya, dia memilih beranjak dari ranjang dan mengganti pakaiannya sebelum ia melakukan hal yang "iya-iya" pada taehyung.

"Eung, daddy?."ucap taehyung kala ia membuka mata dan tak menemukan jungkook disampingnya. Taehyung pun bangun dan duduk diranjang sembari mengusap-ngusap kedua matanya, menatap sekeliling layaknya anak kecil mencari orang tuanya.

"Daddy~ hiks." isak taehyung kala tak menemukan sosok daddynya. -ceklek- pintu kamar mandi terbuka lalu menampilkan sosok jungkook yang baru saja mengganti pakaian kerjanya. Jungkook terperangah, lalu sesegera mungkin memeluk taehyung, kenapa memeluk taehyung? Karna saat jungkook keluar tadi ia disajikan pemandangan taehyung dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis, hidungnya memerah, bibirnya melengkung sedih, dan sudah siap untuk menangis maka dari itu jungkook secara refleks berlari memeluk kitten manisnya itu.

"Psshhh, tenang sayang daddy disni. Jangan menangis."ujar jungkook terus mengusap punggung kucing manisnya itu. Isakan taehyung terhenti saat merasakan usapan dipunggungnya, tangan mungilnya memeluk tubuh jungkook cukup erat. Tak lama, taehyung mendongakan kepalanya dan menemuka jungkook tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sudah berhenti terisak heh? Kenapa kau menangis eum? Merindukan daddy sayang?."ujar jungkook kini merubah posisi taehyung terduduk dipangkuannya. Taehyung sedikit tersentak saat tubuh rampingnya terangkat dan kembali terhempas di pangkuan jungkook dengan lengan kekar jungkook memeluk pinggangnya posesif. Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya bingung, namun tak berapa lama menampilkan ekspresi sedihnya.

"Tae,tak menemukan daddy sangat bangun! Tae tak suka sendirian daddy~."rajuk taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Jungkook menggigit bibir dalamnya gemas lalu beralih mengecup pelan hidung taehyung,

"maafkan daddy tae, pagi-pagi tadi daddy ada pekerjaan penting di kantor, jadi daddy harus meninggalkan tae. Lagipula, tae juga terlihat lelah dan nyenyak saat tidur. Daddy tidak tega membangunkan tae. Jadi maafkan daddy ya?."jelas jungkook dengan sabar. Taehyung memandangnya sedikit bingung

lalu mengangguk pelan mengiyakan perkataan jungkook. "Ah– , apa tae lapar? Tae ingin makan sesuatu?."ujar jungkook mengusap pipi taehyung. Taehyung menggeleng samar lalu mempoutkan bibirnya,

"Aniya, tak inigin. Perut taetae masih terasa penuh karna daddy!."serunya mengusap perut rata itu mengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan. Jungkook terkekeh pelan lalu mengusak rambut taehyung lembut.

"Jadi perutmu penuh eum? Baiklah baiklah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi keluar saja? Karena kau menjadi anak baik dan penurut semalam daddy akan membelikanmu pakaian dan apapun yang kau inginkan hari ini."ujar jungkook terkekeh pelan.

Taehyung melebarkan senyumnya lalu mengangguk semangat membuat helaian surai coklatnya bergerak lincah, "Benarkah? Yeay! Kajja kita pergi daddy! Kajja! Kajja!."taehyung berseru sembari melompat-lompat kecil dipangkuan jungkook. Sekali lagi, jungkook dibuat gemas oleh tingkah laku taehyung.

Jungkook lantas mengangkat tubuh ramping taehyung dan menurunkannya lalu bergegas bangkit untuk mengambil pakaian untuk taehyung. Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya bingung kala melihat jungkook, paham dengan gerak-gerik sang kitten itupun, jungkook lantas mengambil hoodie warna hitam miliknya dan celana levis yang bisa dibilang sudah tak ia kenakan karna menyusut. Menyusut? Kurasa tubuhmu saja yang berkembang terlalu cepat jungkook-ssi.

"Nah, kcepat pakai ini. Daddy akan menunggu diluar okay? Cepat ganti dan kita akan segera membeli kebutuhanmu."ujar jungkook lembut lalu meninggalkan taehyung yang tadi hanya menjawab celotehnya dengan cengiran kotak miliknya dan anggukan kepala yang bersemangat. Taehyung dengan cepat mengganti pakaiannya lalu bergegas menuju jungkook yang tengah meminum air putih miliknya.

"Daddy.. tae sudah berganti pakaian kajja berangkat!."ujarnya berlari menuruni tanggga, jungkook menoleh kesumber suara lalu tanpa sengaja menyemburkan minumannya. "A-anda tak apa tuan?."ujar salah satu maid menghampiri jungkook lalu memberikan serbet bersih yang kemudian jungkook gunakan untuk mengusap mulutnya yang basah karna penampilan taehyung.

Taehyung yang tak paham pun hanya memiringkan kepalanya sembari menatap jungkook. "Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilan tae, daddy?."tanyanya seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu melirik dirinya sendiri.

"Tak ada yang aneh dari tae."gumamnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada jungkook yang senantiasa menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar. Jungkook menggeleng cepat membubarkan segala fantasi liar yang sudah mulai tertulis dengan scenario seliar mungkin, dia mencoba mengembalikan ekspresinya dan berdehem pelan.

"Ekhem, tidak. K-kau sangat manis. Daddy hanya terkejut melihat kau sudah ada didepan d-daddy tadi."ujarnya sedikit terbata. Bagaimana tidak? Taehyungnya kini tengah menatapnya benar-benar polos. Terkutuklah segala nafsu birahi dan kepolosan yang diberikan taehyung, jungkook bersumpah akan membuat kitten manisnya ini kembali mendesah dikungkungannya jikalau saja ia tak berkata akan memberinya hadiah sekaligus ekspresi taehyung yang terlihat senang.

"Jadi, apa kita akan berangkat sekarang daddy?."tanya taehyung membuyarkan lamunan jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan taehyung mengajaknya berjalan keluar rumah. Ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk taehyung lalu dengan segera taehyung pun masuk dan mendudukan dirinya didalam sana, begitupun dengan jungkook yang dengan segera berjalan menuju kemudi. Ia telah didalam, memasang safetybeltnya sendiri lalu membuka kaca mobil dan berbicara dengan sopirnya yang tadi ia perintah untuk tetap berada dirumah. Ya, hari ini jungkook ingin membawa sendiri mobil sport hitam kesayangannya, ia melirik sekilas taehyung yang sedikit kesusahan memakai safetybeltnya, darimana jungkook tahu? Bagaimana tidak? Coba kalian lihat sekarng taehyung tengah mempoutkan bibirnya lalu jemari kecil dan letiknya tengah mencoba memasang safetybelt yang tak kunjung bisa. Dia mendesah kesal lalu memandang jungkook yang terkekeh,

"Begini saja tak bisa eum? Arraseo, kau hanya perlu melakukan ini dan.. voila sudah terpasang."ujar jungkook tersenyum saat ia memsangkan safety belt taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum lebar lalu mengecup sekilas pipi jungkook,

"Terimakasih daddy!" pekiknya senang. Tolong ingatkan jungkook kalau saat ini dia ingin pergi kesebuah toko untuk membeli baju taehyung, kalau tidak kalian tahu pasti apa yang akan jungkook lakukan pada taehyung sekarnag juga.

Tak mengunggu lama, jungkook segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu menjalankan kuda besi itu menuju toko baju langganan jungkook. Hanya butuh waktu sekitar 25 menit untuk sampai di toko itu. Jungkook memarkirkan mobil mewah itu tepat di depan toko lalu mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Nah kita sampai kajja turun."ujarnya kala ia selesai melepas safety beltnya lalu membuka pintu mobilnya, merasa tak mendapati jawaban jungkook pun menoleh dan kembali mendapatkan taehyung tengah kesusahan melepas sabuk yang menjaganya tadi. Jungkook kemabli terkekeh lalu dengan cekatan melepas sabuk pengaman taehyung lalu mengusak rambut taehyung kembali.

"sudah, kajja turun."ujarnya lalu ia pun lantas keluar dari mobilnya yang kemudian disusul oleh taehyung. Taehyung menunduk disepanjang jalan memasuki toko itu, jungkook yang paham akan situasi itu pun menarik taehyung mendekat lalu menggenggam tangan taehyung lembut. Taehyung merasa nyaman dan ikut tersenyum lalu ikut menggemgam tangan jungkook dan mengikutinya.

-Skip-

Saat ini jungkook dan taehyung tengah berada diperjalanan pulang, setelah tadi jungkook dengan semangatnya memilihkan baju yang menurutnya cocok dengan taehyung. Tepat dibelakang tempat duduk mobil jungkook kini telah berisi berbagai macam perlengkapan yang taehyung butuhkan. Ada sekitar 12 kantong berisi keperluan taehyung, 12? Oh- jangan tanyakan kenapa bisa sebanyak itu pada jungkook.

Flashback

Jungkook dan taehyung kini telah selesai berbelanja pakaian yang akan dikenakan oleh taehyung. Banyak? Tentu saja, jungkook bahkan hampir memborong seluruh pakaian yang ada di toko ini hanya untuk taehyung. Errr.. mungkin ini cukup berlebihan. Selepas berbelanja pakaian, jungkook kini membawa taehyung menuju mall yang tak jauh dari toko pakaian tadi. Jungkook sengaja membawa taehyung kesini untuk membeli peralatan mandi dan benda yang taehyung inginkan. Baru saja memasuki mall itu, taehyung sudah menatap takjub gedung besar yang saat ini ia masuki, mata kucingnya bergerak kesana-kemari mengamati apapun yang ada.

"Taehyung, ayo kesana kita beli peralatan mandimu dulu."ujar jungkook yang dihadiahi anggukan dari taehyung. Jungkook dan taehyung memilihnya, satu hal yang jungkook tau tentang kitten manisnya bertambah, yaitu kitten manisnya ini sangat menggilai warna biru. Coba kalian lihat, handuk berwarna baby blue, lalu sikat giginya dan juga bathrobe baby blue. Jungkook menggeleng samar melihat tingkah taehyung, baru saja ia ingin membuka mulut taehyung telah berlari menuju tempat aksesoris, mata kucingnya menangkap sebuah choker berwarna hitam dengan lonceng emas menghiasi choker itu.

"Daddy, tae boleh ambil ini?."tanyanya pada jungkook yang tengah berjalan mendekat. Jungkook mengusak surai itu pelan, "kau suka itu?."tanya jungkook dan dijawab anggukan kepala oleh taehyung.

"Baiklah kau boleh mengambilnya."ujar jungkook dan dibalas pekikan senang dari taehyung seraya melompat-lompat kegirangan. Taehyung mengambil chokernya itu lalu menggambungkannya dengan peralatan miliknya yang lain didalam troli.

"sudah? Atau ada yang ingin kau beli lagi?."tanya jungkook sembari mendorong kembali troli yang bisa dibilang ckup penuh itu. Taehyung menatap jungkook takut-takut, "Boleh, taetae membeli yang lainnya?"tanyanya pelan dan dibalas anggukan kepala jungkook.

Dan mulai saat itulah jungkook menyesal mengatakan iya pada taehyung karna kitten manisnya itu membeli semua perlengkapan yang membuat jungkook menahan nafasnya karena merasa sesak dibagian bawah. Kalian ingin tau apa yang dibeli taehyung? Mari kita lihat, didalam itu ada 5 jenis choker berbeda warna dengan hiasan yang berbeda jga, ada bandana berbentuk telinga kelinci berwarna putih disana, lalu juga taehyungnya membeli kemeja kebesaran berwarna putih polos yang ckup berbayang yang ntah bagaimana kucing manisnya itu bisa melihat kemeja itu, lalu taehyung juga meminta peralatan make up yang katanya ingin taehyung gunakan untuk merias dirinya sendiri. Dan banyak lagi benda-benda tak masuk akal yang taehyung beli. Dan kalian tau apa yang ada dipikiran jungkook saat ini? Ah- kalian pasti tau bukan? Baiklah kita biarkan jungkook berkelana dengan segala pikirannya tentang taehyung kali ini dan biarkan juga jungkook dengan tabah membawakan semua belanjaan taehyung kedalam mobil.

Flashback off.

Dan begitulah kurang lebih penjelasan tentang bagaimana bisa kantong itu bersarang di mobil jungkook saat ini. Jungkook masih mengendarai mobil sport hitam kesayangannya menuju kembali kerumahnya. Sesekali jungkook melirik ke arah taehyung yang masih sbuk dengan choker hitam yang terpasang dilehernya, taehyung terlihat sesekali terkekeh karena membunyikan lonceng dilehernya, jungkook tercekat melihat taehyung yang terlihat begitu errrr.. kalian pasti tau. Kan jungkook jadi tidak fokus menyetir kalau begini. -abaikan itu- Kembali pada jungkook yang masih setia dengan segala fantasi liarnya, taehyung menatap jungkook yang tampak berpeluh. Tangan kecilnya terulur untuk mengusap buliran keringat jungkook, jungkook menoleh dan mendapati wajahnya ckup berdekatan dengan taehyung. Jungkook menelan salivanya tersendat lalu dengan segera kembali memfokuskan diri kembali untuk menyetir, taehyung yang melihat itu pun hanya terkekeh pelan lalu dengan segera mengahadap kekaca mobil lalu menatap kesana. Taehyung terpekik pelan kala netranya menangkap makanan yang ia suka, ya apalagi kalau bukan eskrim. Jungkook yang terkejut dengan segera menepikan mobilnya lalu dengan segera menatap lamat-lamat kucing manisnya itu.

Merasa diperhatikan taehyung pun menoleh dan menatap jungkook dengan mata penuh binar. "Ada apa tae? Kenapa kau terpekik begitu? Kau ingin sesuatu?."tanya jungkook kala melihat ekspresi berbinar milik taehyung.

Satu hal yang jungkook tau tentang kebiasaan taehyung lainnya selain polos, penggila warna biru, penggila eskrim, taehyung juga memilki kebiasaan bertingkah imut jika sedang menginginkan sesuatu. Terbukti dari berbinar dan anggukan semangat yang diberikn oleh taehyung. Jungkook yang paham pun sgera turun dan berputar menuju sisi lain taehyung berada, jungkook membuka pintu mobilnya dan mengusak rambt taehyung sayang.

"Jadi, kitten manis daddy ingin eskrim rasa apa eum?."tanyanya lembut, taehyung nampak berpikir. Ah- itu terlihat karna si manis kini tengah mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan raut wajah menggemaskan, errr.. jungkook jadi gemas sendiri dengan tingkah laku taehyung. Puas dengan berpukir kini taehyung mulai membuka suara,

"Tae ingin eskrim yang semalam diberikan oleh daddy! Tae ingin eskrim yang sama daddy! Ayo belikan-ayo belikan!."ujar taehyung semangat.

Jungkook tersedak ludahnya sendri saat mendengar penuturan polos taehyung, jungkook tersenyum aneh kepada taehyung. Tangannya terulur mengusap pelan pipi taehyung yang sukses membuat pipi sang empunya memerah tomat.

"Sayang, kau tak dapat membeli eskrim yang daddy berikan, maksud daddy hmm.. ahh lupakan intinya hanya daddy yang mempunyai eskrim itu hanya daddy yang punya, mengerti sayang?."ujar jungkook kala melihat ekspresi aneh taehyung seolah-olah bingung. Taehyung mengangguk meskipun sebenrnya ia tak seutuhnya paham.

Jungkook yang gemas akhirnya mencubit pipi taehyung dan terkekeh, "Bagaimana kalau rasa coklat? Tae pasti akan suka."tawar jungkook, taehyung mgerucutkan bibirnya lalu mengangguk patuh, sekali lagi jungkook dbuat gemas dengan tingkah taehyung.

Tanpa banyak babibu jungkook pun sgera bergeser pergi untuk membelikan eskrim rasa coklat. Hanya butuh waktu 10 menit, kini jungkook sudah kembali dengan semangkuk eskrim ditangannya. Taehyung memekik senang lalu tangannya mengayun-ngayun diudara meminta eskrim yang berada pada genggaman jungkook.

"Give me a kiss first, dear."ujar jungkook menggoda taehyung, yang pada dasarnya sudah tak sabar taehyung pun langsung mengecup pipi jungkook sekilas lalu kembali meraih eskrim ditangan jungkook.

"Daddy cepat berikan! Ish taetae kan sudah mencium daddy! Jadi ayo berikan eskrimnya!." Oh oh ow rupanya si manis tengah merajuk, jungkook terkekeh lalu dengan segera mengecup bibir taehyung lalu memberikan eskrim itu pada taehyung,

"Ya ya ya, itu eskrimmu. Dasar tak sabaran."ujar jungkook gemas. Taehyung terkekeh melihat raut kesal sang daddy, ia memakan eskrim itu lamat-lamat, jungkook hanya dapat tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah taehyung lalu dengan segera kembali menempatkan dirinya kekursi mengemudi setelah tadi menutup pintu taehyung. Jungkook mulai memasang sabuk pengamannya dan menyalakan mesin kembali lalu dengan segera mengendarai mobil sportnya menuju mansion megah miliknya.

Jungkook hanya sesekali melirik taehyung yang asik memakan eskrimnya layaknya anak kecil, tangannya juga terulur ntuk mngusap ujung bibir taehyung yang belepotan oleh eskrim. "Nah kita sam...pai."ujar jungkook sedikit tertunda karna ...

Tbc!

EHEHEHEHE HELLO CHO BALIK LAGI!

HUWEEEEE MAAFKAN KETERLAMBATAN FF INI! DRAFTNYA ILANG GUYS TT DAN LEBIH BODOHNYA LAGI NGGACHO SAVE KE WORD TT DAN LEBIH BODOHNYA LAGI INI NGGA SESUAI SPOILEEEER KEMARIN HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE :"(( MAAFKAN CHO!!

MASIH ADA YANG MANTENGIN FF INI? SEMOOGA KALIAN SUKA YAA! MAAF MENGECEWAKAN DAN CHO USAHAKAN NEXT CHAP STERUSNYA!!

DAN KALIAN TAU?!?! TAETAENYAAAA CHO MAKIN GANTENG DI MV NOT TOOODAAAAAY OMO ~

HEHEHEHEHEHE DAN GUYS INI CHAP TERPANJANG YANG CHO KETIK! 2575WORDS GILS GILS WKWKWKW JADI TOLONG BERIKAN COMMENT YANG MEMBUAT CHO SEMANGAT!! BKANNYA GILA VOMMENT YA SAYANG, TAPI VOMMENT KALIAN LAH FAKTOR UTAMA SEMANGATNYA CHO MENULIS KEMBALI FF INI.

PLEASEEE VOTE AND COMMENT

GIVE ME A FEEDBACK TO SUPPORT ME :)

-JXCHOBUN


	4. Chapter 4

**_Jungkook hanya sesekali melirik taehyung yang asik memakan eskrimnya layaknya anak kecil, tangannya juga terulur ntuk mngusap ujung bibir taehyung yang belepotan oleh eskrim. "Nah kita sam...pai."ujar jungkook sedikit tertunda karna ..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _‹MHK›_**

Taehyung tersenyum kearah jungkook dengan wajah penuh dengan eskrim, bibir merah meronanya kini bagai berlipstikan eskrim coklat, dihidungnya pun ada lelehan eskrim menempel. Jungkook menelan ludahnya paksa, sungguh! Taehyungnya saat ini beanr-benar terlihat 1000kali lipat lebih manis dibandingkan biasanya. Biasanya? Astaga jungkook, bahkan kau dengan taehyung baru genap 24 jam bersama. Jadi bagaimana kau membandingkannya?

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya kala mendapati jungkook hanya memandangi dirinya. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. "Jangan menatap taetae seperti itu! Daddy mengerikan!"ucap taehyung mengeluarkan ekspresi layaknya orang ketakutan.

Tunggu! Apa barusan taehyung mngeluarkan ekspresi ketakutan? Jungkook terkekeh pelan lalu mengusap es krim disudut bibir taehyung dengan ibu jarinya lalu ia menjilat sisa eskrim di ibu jarinya itu. Taehyung merona, perlakuan manis jungkook selalu bisa membuatnya merona.

Jungkook mencubit gemas pipi taehyung, membuat sang empunya mengaduh kesakitan. "Daddy, jangan mencubit pipi taetae karena itu menyakiti taetae. Nanti kalau pipi taetae menangis kesakitan bagaimana? Kan kasihan"ujar taehyung dengan raut wajah sengaja dimelaskan membuat jungkook menjerit gemas.

 _Astaga, kenapa sih jimin memberikan hadiah sebegini menggemaskan? Aku akan jadi tidak dapat menahan hormonku. —jungkook_

Alih-alih merasa lucu akan tingkah taehyung, jungkook tertawa lepas sembari menatap taehyung. Merasa ditertawakan, taehyung mengerucutkan bibir merah penuh noda eskrim itu. Oh— alarm ditubuh jungkook berbunyi, takut-takut kalau _kucing manisnya_ ini merajuk.

"Maafkan daddy sayang. Daddy, hanya merasa lucu dengan tingkahmu. Sebenarnya berapa sih umurmu? Lihat, makan eskrim saja sebegitu berantakannya."ucap jungkook tenang lalu dibalas dengan pemandangan taehyung memiringkan kepalanya tak paham. Menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum, itulah yang bisa ia lakukan menatap betapa menggemaskan sekaligus menggairahkannya makhluk didepannya ini.

Jungkook memajukan tubuhnya, menjilat bibir taehyung mencoba menghilangkan noda eskrim disana. Taehyung berkedip beberapa kali dengan wajah merah padam. Sungguh! Taehyung merasa terkejut bukan main, awalnya dia pikir jungkook akan membersihkan wajahnya dengan tissue.

"Nah, beginikan sudah bersih."ujar jungkook tak berdosa dan dengan segera menjauhkan tubuhnya. Taehyung masih pada posisinya, kepala cantiknya memproses apa yang barusan terjadi. Astaga, _antimenstrim_ memang cara daddynya ini.

Jungkook memasang kembali safety beltnya, lalu dengan segera menyalakan mesin mobil. "Kita pulang sekarang, okay?"tanyanya yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh taehyung. "Tapi sebelumnya, tutup pintumu dulu sayang."ingatnya lagi dan lagi lagi taehyung hanya menuruti kata-katanya.

• ** _07:30 PM KST._**

Sang penguasa malam pun tiba, menemani 2 insan yang kini tengah berbincang _tak cukup serius_ diatas _balkon_ apartemen tempat mereka tinggal. Salah seorang diantaranya terlihat duduk bersandar disebuah ayunan yang dimana diatas pangkuannya _sang kekasih_ yang sejak tadi _30 menit_ yang lalu dengan senantiasa menemani dirinya yang sibuk dengan _jutaan_ kertas disampingnya.

"Apa kertas-kertas _sialan_ itu lebih penting dariku, jim?" ucap _sang kekasih_ dengan nada penuh penekanan disana.

Terkekeh pelan lalu tangannya merambat memeluk pinggang _sosok mungil_ dipangkuannya itu seraya menumpukan dagunya pada bahu cukup lebar milik seseorang yang mari kita sebut _istri_ resmi dari seorang _Park Jimin._ Ya, sepasang insan itu adalah Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin, _sepasang suami istri_ yang menikah 3 tahun itu.

Sang _istri_ pun mengusap pelan tangan sang _suami_ yang bertengger mesra pada perutnya. "Kau terlalu lelah, _jim._ Beristirahatlah, ambil cuti beberaapa minggu untuk menenangkan dirimu." ucapnya lagi masih senantiasa mengusap tangan jimin lembut.

Jimin mengangguk pelan, lalu menyembunyikan kepalanya keceruk leher yoongi. Menghirup _aroma khas_ milik _istrinya_ yang selalu mampu membuatnya tenang. Tersenyum lembut, ia mengucap lehernya lembut lalu terkekeh akibat mendengar protesan dari bibir _mungil istrinya._

"Bagaimana dengan berlibur _ke Eropa?_ Bukan kah kau bilang ingin pergi kesana?" kali ini jimin bertanya pada yoongi yang langsung dikonfirmasi dengan mata berbinar dari _sosok_ yang terlihat dingin tapi sebenarnya sangat hangat dan juga manja pada beberapa orang terdekatnya.

"Benarkah? Benarkah kita akan pergi ke _Eropa?_ Kali ini kau bersungguh-sungguh kan?" tanya yoongi antusias, mengundang tawa renyah dari jimin yang kini merasa _gemas_ dengan tingkah yoongi yang bertingkah layaknya seorang _anak kecil_ mendapatkan permen.

Jimin menggasak pelan rambut yoongi seraya memeluknya semakin erat, "Iya, kita akan ke _Eropa_ minggu depan. Jadi, _istriku yang cantik_ ini harus menjaga kesehatannya dan menyusun rencana apa saja yang akan kita dilakukan."ungkapnya terkekeh pelan kala merasakan yoongi mempererat pelukan tangan jimin pada perutnya, lalu bersandar pada dada _cukup bidang_ suaminya itu.

 _"Tentu kita akan pergi, untuk membuatmu ikut lupa dengan masalah antara kau, aku dan juga jungkook."_ batin jimin tersenyum pahit lalu menyibukkan dirinya dengan _gombalan_ serta _candaan_ yang berhasil membuat yoongi tertawa lepas. Senang rasanya, melihat yoongi tertawa _layaknya dulu_ setelah cukup lama ia hanya menampilkan wajah _datarnya_ semenjak _kejadian itu._

 ** _‹ other side, Jeon's Mansion ›_**

Lain halnya dengan _jimin dan yoongi,_ dimansion nan megah ini kini terpampang jelas 2 _makhluk berbeda jenis_ tengah sedikit berbincang dengan sesekali seseorang diantaranya menyipratkan air kepada _sosok bercuping kucing_ yang tengah terduduk dipinggir kolam menggunakan _kemeja putih_ yang sempat ia beli tadi siang.

 _Kucing manis_ itu terkekeh pelan, lalu sedikit menggerutu karna _tuannya_ terus saja menyipratkan air kolam renang kearahnya. Sesekali bisa kalian dengar gerutuan berupa _'Hentikan itu, master! Taetae tak suka air dingin!'_ atau _'Daddy~ taetae kan sudah bilang kalau air itu dingin! Nanti taetae bisa sakit!'_ dengan nada merajuk yang kentara sekali.

Jungkook _— sang tuan —_ hanya mampu terkekeh geli melihat tingkah alamiah taehyung sebagai _hybrid kucing_ yang bisa dibilang cukup _membenci_ air itu. Benar, semenjak sampai dirumah tadi dari kegiatan _—mari berbelanja—_ yang taehyung dan jungkook lakukan, keduanya langsung merapikan segala benda yang taehyung beli dan tentunya diselingi candaan membuat acara berbenah mereka cukup menyenangkan.

Dan sore hari atau lebih tepatnya _saat senja,_ jungkook meminta taehyung menemaninya untuk berenang. Taehyung tentu saja akan menuruti permintaan _tuan_ nya dengan senang hati, hal itu cukup sebanding dengan yang jungkook lakukan padanya.

Kembali pada kegiatan keduanya, taehyung kini sibuk mencelupkan jarinya membuat pola abstrak pada air kolam renang yang cukup bening akibat _kaporit_ yang ada. Sosoknya sesekali terlihat terkekeh, kala air itu terciprat pada wajahnya. Cukup berbanding kebalik seperti saat jungkook melakukan itu, taehyung terlihat cukup kesal. Namun, kali ini dia malah terlihat bahagia bermain air sendiri.

 _' Mungkin lagi-lagi itu sifat alamiah kucing.'batin jungkook sedikit menggeleng lalu beralih menggerakan tubuhnya kesana kemari dengan gaya bebas maupun berbagai gaya renang yang ia ketahui._

Cukup puas berenang seorang diri, kini jungkook beralih berenang ketepian tempat taehyung kini terduduk dengan _kedua kakinya_ berada didalam air. Seringai _tampan_ muncul saat ia melihat kaki taehyung berada didalam air, jungkook berenang semakin cepat namun dengan perlahan dan pasti mencoba _membuat sebuah rencana_ luar binasa miliknya.

Saat ia telah sampai tepat dibawah kaki taehyung yang terendam, jungkook sedikit mendongak menatap taehyung yang masih asik dengan dunianya. Kekehan tanpa suara ia keluarkan dari bawah air, lalu dengan terburu memegang kaki taehyung dan sedikit menariknya.

"Omona— daddy!" itulah kira-kira pekikan kaget taehyung sebelum dirinya tergerak kaget namun malah berakhir tercebur kedalam kolam. Niat hati mengerjai taehyung agar _kucing manisnya_ memberengut sebal, kejahilannya menghasilkan hal lain. Jungkook tertawa dan memunculkan dirinya, merasa lucu dengan reaksi taehyung yang justru malah tercebur kedalam kolam akibat terkejut.

Tawanya terhenti, kala _kucing manisnya_ bergerak _gelagapan_ didalam air. "Astaga, taehyung!" pekiknya lalu dengan segera memeluk pinggang taehyung dan mengangkat kucing manisnya itu keatas permukaan. Nafas lega dihembuskan jungkook, kala melihat taehyung kini tengah bernafas dengan terburu-buru meraup oksigen yang ada. Dengan perlahan, jungkook perlahan bergerak menuju pinggiran kolam. Menyandarkan tubuh taehyung pada dinding kolam renang dan kedua pinggangnya ia tahan dengan tangannya agar taehyung tak merosot kembali kedalam iar.

Taehyung terlihat sedikit ingin menangis, terbukti dari lengkungan kebawah bibirnya dan matanya yang sedikit memerah. Membuat jungkook merasa _sedikit keterlaluan_ dalam bercanda, jungkook mngusap punggung taehyung agar _kucing manisnya_ itu sedikit lebih tenang.

"Jangan menangis sayang, maafkan daddy, _okay?_ Daddy tidak bermaksud— ah maksudku aku hanya bermaksud menjahilimu. Tapi malah berujung kau hampir saja tenggelam. Maafkan daddy sayang, maafkan."ucapnya terdengar dengan nada khawatir disana. Taehyung mengangguk konfirmatif, lalu dengan segera memeluk jungkook. Membuat jungkook mau tak mau kini ikut memeluk dirinya agar ia tak kembali _terjun_ kedalam air. _Biarpun kenyataannya mereka masih berada didalam air, meskipun ya— taehyung sedikit terangkat dari air akibat jungkook menyanggah dan menggendongnya dalam kolam._

Taehyung mengangguk samar, telinganya _terkatup kebawah_ sebab kedinginan. Giginya bergemeletuk karena _dingin_ yang tiba-tiba saja menghampiriya kala angin berhembus, membuat dirinya refleks memeluk jungkook lebih erat _demi sebuah kehangatan._ Jungkook paham, dan membalas memelek taehyung yang kini menaruh kepalanya dibahu jungkook hingga membuatnya dapat merasakan nafas dan mendengar gemeletuk gigi taehyung yang kini menghadap kearah lehernya itu.

Membuat jungkook sedikit meremang karena hembusan nafas taehyung, jungkook merasakan _sesuatu dibawah sana menegang_ hanya karena hembusan nafas taehyung saja. Jungkook mengerang perlahan, _nafas taehyung_ seakan ikut _membakar hormon_ jungkook yang dengan _kurang ajarnya_ meletup-meletup.

Perlahan, jungkook mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _To be continued guys :D_**

 ** _KKKKKK, MIND TO REVIEW?_**


End file.
